<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olhares by katebbh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650630">Olhares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebbh/pseuds/katebbh'>katebbh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebbh/pseuds/katebbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest<br/>Plot #74</p><p>"Após um longo dia de trabalho, Kyungsoo foi arrastado pelos amigos até um Karaokê Bar para que pudessem relaxar após um longo dia de trabalho. E, em dado momento da noite, fora incentivado pelos amigos a cantar sozinho no Karaokê. Surpreendentemente, sua voz conquista a todos, inclusive a Chanyeol, que não consegue parar de encará-lo durante toda a apresentação. Dessa forma, quando desce do palco, Kyungsoo resolve se sentar na mesa do rapaz a fim de tirar satisfação sobre o ocorrido. O que poderia acontecer entre os dois nesta conversa?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chansoo fest: Lockdown</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Olhares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Boa dia, boa tarde ou boa noite, como estão?<br/>Confesso que estou um pouco nervosa, pois esta será a minha primeira fanfic Chansoo desde que entrei no ficdom. Espero ter me saído bem com esta estória (vocês irão me dizer hehe) e, principalmente, ter suprido os desejos da pessoinha que doou este plot maravilhoso para o fest.<br/>E, para não se estender muito, gostaria de agradecer aos adm's da Chansoofest que foram uns amores comigo desde o inicio, como também a beta que me ajudou no decorrer da escrita. Muito obrigada!!</p><p>Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Olhares</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Capítulo único - Amor à primeira vista?</b>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>O relógio marcava sete horas da noite em ponto e, finalmente, o Do havia terminado a tarefa designada no início daquela manhã. Kyungsoo trabalhava como publicitário chefe em uma empresa multinacional, sendo assim, sempre tivera uma carga de trabalho maior comparado aos outros funcionários. Sempre havia trabalhos a serem iniciados em sua mesa, como também a serem revisados… Eram tantos que perdia até as contas. Agora, estando no final de um mês deveras agitado, Kyungsoo dava graças aos céus por estar tudo finalizado de forma correta e sem erros, pois assim poderia ter uma final de semana relaxado e tranquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que o publicitário mais queria naquele momento era chegar em sua casa, tomar um banho quentinho e desfrutar de uma boa noite de sono após ter passado por uma semana tão cansativa como aquela. Contudo, seus planos foram interrompidos no caminho para o elevador quando seus amigos de longa data, Jongdae e Minseok, vieram em sua direção contando-lhe algo genioso para fazer naquela noite, a fim de comemorar mais um final de mês produtivo para a empresa, e para eles também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A proposta ofertada por eles era de ir a um Karaokê Bar localizado perto da empresa, e frequentado regularmente pelos homens desde a época da faculdade. No primeiro momento o Do negou o convite, tentando convencer os amigos que estava cansado, e que gostaria de manter-se relaxado em sua casa, de preferência longe de pessoas que atrapalhariam sua noite de sono. No entanto, os amigos continuaram a convencê-lo, dizendo-lhe que todos haviam trabalhado muito nos últimos dias para cumprir as metas da empresa e necessitavam de um descanso a altura, e nada melhor do que curtir a noite observando pessoas cantarem, enquanto riam desfrutando de uma boa cerveja gelada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo com as diversas recusas direcionadas aos amigos, logo Kyungsoo se viu parado em frente ao estabelecimento, sem gravata e pasta do trabalho, e com seus amigos comentando o quanto mereciam aquela noite. Ainda que estivesse frustrado por não conseguir realizar seus planos originais, o Do limitou-se a se convencer de que aquela noite renderia boas conversas e risadas para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com todos os homens instalados em uma mesinha perto do Karaokê, logo os rapazes trataram de ver no par ou ímpar quem iria sair da mesa para buscar as bebidas, a qual fora cumprida de forma mal-humorada pelo mais velho entre eles, Minseok. Enquanto ouvia o amigo reclamar por ir buscar as bebidas, Kyungsoo reparava no local, a qual havia passado por alguns reparos desde a última visita que fizera há poucos meses atrás. O ar do bar transmitia algo mais jovial, com cores mais alegres pintadas nas paredes, juntamente com alguns quadros e adereços que faziam o bar ser mais aconchegante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comentando com Jongdae sobre aquilo, recebeu em resposta que aos poucos o bar iria começar a ter uma nova cara, uma vez que o dono havia o dito que estava fazendo tantas mudanças visando trazer pessoas mais jovens ao estabelecimento. Kyungsoo concordava enquanto ainda fazia uma nova varredura pelo local, parando em uma Jukebox antiga que havia em uma parte mais afastada de onde estavam, como também observou com curiosidade alguns jogos antigos, como nos fliperamas que ele e seus amigos iam quando mais jovens. O Do fazia uma nota mental de não esquecer de, antes de ir embora, jogar um pouquinho naquelas máquinas junto aos seus amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo logo saiu de seus devaneios ao se assustar com o barulho da garrafa de cerveja gelada se chocando com a mesa amadeirada onde estavam sentados. Sorrindo para Minseok que trazia também alguns aperitivos consigo, esperou os amigos estarem devidamente </span>
  <span>portado </span>
  <span>de suas cervejas para que pudessem brindar por mais um dia finalizado com sucesso, como também o mês que já estava em seu fim. Em meio ao brinde, todos torciam para que o próximo mês fosse tão produtivo quanto aquele que havia passado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto desfrutava daquela bebida amarga, mas que amava com todas as suas forças, observava uma garota se instalar no pequeno tablado arrumando o aparelho que lhe forneceria uma música para que pudesse cantar — ou passar vergonha, isso dependeria de sua técnica vocal — perante as pessoas que estavam naquele local pequeno e aconchegante. Ao seu lado, ouvia Minseok contar mais uma história engraçada das pessoas que trabalhavam consigo, enquanto Jongdae ria escandalosamente, fazendo que alguns pessoas olhassem torto para a nossa mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por longos minutos os acontecimentos foram apenas aqueles, Minseok contando suas histórias engraçadas, Jongdae rindo escandalosamente e com Kyungsoo, agora, acompanhando o amigo com as risadas, fazendo vez ou outra alguns comentários. Ao fundo, ouvia a garota cantar e, superando suas expectativas, ela cantava muito bem, mas o único problema era a música que estava tocando, pois era uma canção tão melodramática. Não combinava em nada com o tema comemorativo instalado naquela mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Soo, o que acha de cantar a próxima música? — Desviando o olhar da moça para o amigo, no primeiro momento achou que este estivesse </span>
  <em>
    <span>tirando uma com a sua cara. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Porém, o sorriso incentivador que Jongdae tinha em seus lábios mostrava o contrário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso, Soo — concordou Minseok, batendo levemente em seus braços a fim de lhe passar confiança. — Sua voz é tão bonita... Já faz um tempinho que você não canta, né? Seria maravilhoso te ouvir depois de um longo tempo, e tenho certeza que todos irão gostar da sua voz — completou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda que estivesse sorrindo, Kyungsoo negava a proposta em leves movimentos com a cabeça. Fazia muitos anos que o Do não cantava, desde a época da faculdade para ser exato, e ele não sentia o mesmo sentimento de anos atrás, quando subia naquele tablado impulsivamente — e com um teor alcoólico no seu corpo um pouco mais alto que o recomendado — escolhendo uma música que o fizesse ficar agitado, e assim, pudesse transmitir um pouco de sua agitação em sua cantoria para todos que estivessem o ouvindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todavia, Kyungsoo não era mais aquele jovem inconsequente que não ligava para opiniões alheias e fazia tudo que lhe era proposto sem pestanejar. Atualmente, era um homem beirando aos trinta anos de idade, com uma carreira consolidada e que, em hipótese alguma, poderia estar cometendo erros que acarretaria em problemas em sua vida profissional. Assim, antes de qualquer novo movimento que fosse ser realizado, este pensava inúmeras vezes, enumerando cada ponto positivo e negativo. Mas não era como se todos entendessem este lado de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo recusando seguidamente diversas vezes o que fora proposto, os Kim’s continuavam a encorajá-lo a subir naquele pequeno palco e cantar a próxima música que seria designada pela máquina. E não era como se Kyungsoo não quisesse cantar, pois ele queria aquilo para desestressar um pouco e relaxar, mas apenas tinha um grande receio de acarretar algum problema para si futuramente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja, observou atentamente o local mais uma vez, porém, analisando atentamente as pessoas que haviam naquele pequeno estabelecimento. Não eram muitas em sua contagem final, apenas estavam bem espalhadas por todo o perímetro e, consequentemente, estavam muito concentradas em suas conversas para prestar atenção em um pequeno homem cantando uma música qualquer, certo? Errado, se o Do pudesse voltar no tempo, este nunca cogitaria a possibilidade de cantar para aquelas pessoas, principalmente por um pequeno detalhe ou melhor, uma pessoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem, vou cantar a próxima música —</span>
  <span> anunciou</span>
  <span> o Do, fazendo os amigos explodirem em uma arruaça momentânea por terem convencido o baixinho a cantar novamente após tanto tempo. — Mas por favor, sem estardalhaço, estou enferrujado e não quero tantos olhares em minha direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não esperou a resposta dos amigos, se levantando e andando calmamente em direção ao Karaokê. A cada passo dado, o Do reunia forças para que pudesse sair bem em relação à sua cantoria e, principalmente, que pudesse cativar as pessoas que continham naquele local com cada nova frase cantada. Mas não podia negar que aos poucos o nervosismo começava a consumi-lo, fazendo suas mãos tremerem levemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao chegar no pequeno palco, observou atentamente a música que iria cantar constatada na pequena televisão em letras brilhosas, a qual não era  de conhecimento de Kyungsoo. Rapidamente sacou seu celular procurando a música, pois não queria ter problemas no decorrer da cantoria; mesmo que não a conhecesse, não poderia negar que havia gostado da melodia e ainda mais da mensagem que passava. Assim, se estabilizou na frente do pedestal, fechando os olhos a fim de acalmar-se e também, parar de ouvir os gritinhos de incentivo de Jongdae e Minseok, já que os amigos estavam fazendo o contrário do que havia solicitado, por mais que com boas intenções.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo abriu os olhos, passando estes por todo o local novamente, notando que as pessoas estavam alheias ao que acontecia ao seus redores, assim, não notavam que havia um homem parado no palco esperando a próxima música iniciar-se um tanto nervoso. Contudo, alguns momentos antes da música iniciar seus primeiros acordes, o Do notou o homem alto parado em frente ao balcão de bebidas o encarando fixamente, causando-lhe arrepios inesperados. O Do não podia negar que aquele olhar destinado a si estava o desconcentrando um pouco, ainda mais por vir de uma pessoa de uma beleza extraordinária. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balançou a cabeça alguns minutos tentando esquecer o olhar do desconhecido e se concentrando na canção que se iniciava. Estalou seu pescoço de um lado a outro, olhando logo após para o monitor que já aparecia a primeira frase da música; retornou a fechar os olhos, a fim de se concentrar, uma vez que havia memorizado as poucas frases iniciais que aparecia naquele pequeno monitor – esquecendo-se até, dos gritos de incentivo de seus amigos que ecoavam em seus ouvidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda que estive nervoso, iniciou as primeiras palavras daquela música que, em poucos minutos analisados, se mostrava tão bela e com uma mensagem esplêndida por entre suas linhas. Após cantado as primeiras frases com seus acordes acompanhados, Kyungsoo voltou a abrir os olhos para visualizar seus próximos passos em relação a cantoria, porém, não esperou que os olhares daquelas pessoas que antes estavam presas em suas próprias bolhas estariam presos em si, em sua cantoria. Ao longe conseguia visualizar Minseok e Jongdae com seus sorrisos de orelha a orelha destinados a si, transmitindo forças e acima de tudo, felizes pelo retorno dado pelas pessoas sentadas em todas aquelas mesas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O publicitário não estava esperando aquele retorno de todos, apesar de sempre ouvir ao longo dos anos nos locais que passava e cantava, que sua voz era única e que cativava qualquer pessoa em qualquer momento. A tonalidade forte e única de seu timbre de voz era o que chamava mais atenção para aqueles que o ouviam, palavras estas ouvidas por todos que o acompanham em sua trajetória, mas que não considerava aquilo verídico, já que sua voz era mais uma entre tantas várias que existiam </span>
  <em>
    <span>por aí</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuou a cantar, mas dessa vez com toda a sua força de vontade, pois queria que as pessoas que estivessem o observando gostassem do que estavam ouvindo. Decidiu assim, percorrer o olhar mais uma vez pelo salão, onde pode notar com precisão que, realmente, todas as pessoas estavam o encarando, não havendo nenhuma que estava concentrado em outra atividade alheia ao escutar a voz do Do. Todavia, o olhar de de Kyungsoo estagnou em um certo desconhecido sentado, agora, perto da mesa sua e de seus amigos. O mesmo desconhecido que o encarava fervorosamente momentos atrás do balcão de bebidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem, que estava em companhia de outro desconhecido na mesa, o encarava de forma direta, quase sem piscar os olhos. O desconhecido estava com o braços apoiados na mesa, brincando com algo metálico em suas mãos, a qual girava diversas vezes; vez ou outra sorvia o líquido escuro que continha no copo perto de si, mas nunca deixando o olhar avassalador deixar de percorrer aquele que estava naquele pequeno palanque no meio do bar. O Do pensara que fora o único que estava notando aquele sútil interesse, mas ao olhar para o homem que o acompanhava na mesa, notava que não era o único sem entender aquele interesse do mais alto, aparentemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez, o Do tentou livrar-se do olhar inquisitivo do homem de fios escuros. Não queria e não podia estar tão prendido a esse olhar que estava deixando-o um tanto afetando  — era isso que o Do pensava, mas em contrário, aquilo estava o deixando intrigado e um tanto agitado. Era normal ser o centro das atenções, uma vez que estava no centro do estabelecimento sendo um dos entretenimentos daquelas pessoas desconhecidas. Todavia, o olhar, que deveria ser insignificante para Kyungsoo, estava tornando proporções grandiosas em seu interior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto que o Do cantava — tentando não errar o espaço de tempo e a letra da música por causa do olhar do desconhecido —, o homem alto sentado naquela pequena mesa o encarava como se não soubesse o quanto estava deixando o publicitário abalado — e realmente não sabia, vale ressaltar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O desconhecido tinha nome e sobrenome, a qual denominava-se por Park Chanyeol, um escritor de romances adocicados e humor um tanto quanto questionável aos olhos dos outros. Era conhecido por ser um rapaz calmo, mas que em alguns momentos poderia ser um pouquinho escandaloso em suas formas de se expressar, principalmente em sua risada única. Além disso, era conhecido também por seu um homem culto e vivido, e as poucas vezes em que se divertia era quando jogava com seus amigos jogos on-lines — que, vale ressaltar, deixava o Park irritadiço quando perdia, uma vez que era alguém competitivo além do recomendável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naquela noite de sexta-feira havia combinado com alguns amigos de jogar Among Us, o novo viral coreano, mas seus planos mudaram quando seu melhor amigo apareceu em sua porta avisando-o que iriam em um Karaokê Bar. Tentou por inúmeras vezes convencê-lo do contrário, em ficar em sua companhia jogando aquele jogo viciante, mas o Kim fora irredutível, negando todas as suas propostas e direcionando o maior para tomar um bom banho. Chanyeol fez todas os movimentos o mais lento possível, tentando dar diversas dicas no decorrer da arrumação que não queria sair, mas Jongin fez questão de ignorá-lo — propositalmente, aliás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E agora lá estava Chanyeol, sentando em uma mesa pequena totalmente concentrado no homem que cantava lindamente no pequeno palco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando chegou no bar — totalmente desolado por sua noite de jogos ter ido por </span>
  <em>
    <span>água abaixo </span>
  </em>
  <span>— se instalou em uma pequena mesa rapidamente tendo em seu enlaço o Kim; devidamente instalado, observou os detalhes do estabelecimento com atenção. Era um lugar confortável e calmo, e com certeza, era de seu agrado. Ao seu lado, Jongin sorria convencido, certamente esperando um agradecimento por tê-lo trazido a aquele local, mas que, orgulhoso como era Chanyeol, nunca sairia tais palavras por entre seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noite para Chanyeol e Jongin estava transcorrendo bem calmamente, sem desastres iminentes. Contudo, o mais novo se pôs a incomodá-lo pedindo por diversas vezes bebidas alcoólicas, enfatizando em todos os pedidos que o Park deveria pagar por todas as bebidas, uma vez que ele havia o trazido para aquele local. De tanta insistência, Chanyeol saiu da mesa rapidamente para evitar ouvir novas lamúrias, se dirigindo ao bar onde fez seus pedidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto esperava, passava seu olhar novamente pelo estabelecimento, porém, desta vez, seus olhos paralisaram em um indivíduo concentrado no monitor do Karaokê. O homem era um pouco mais baixo que Chanyeol — aparentemente —, mas muito atraente aos olhos do maior; não foi difícil para que os olhos do Park se prendessem naquele desconhecido. Os traços de seu rosto eram sutis, com um maxilar marcado, e acima de tudo, com uma expressão marcante adornado com seus óculos de grau. Era quase fofinho, se não fosse tão intimidador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O desconhecido passa diversos minutos naquela mesma posição, alternando seu olhar entre o monitor e seu celular, balbuciando vez ou outra algumas palavras, como se tivesse as memorizando. Ao terminar, instalou-se em frente ao pedestal do microfone, passando seus olhos grandinhos pelas pessoas, parando o olhar em Chanyeol. O Park não tentou desviar o olhar, pois estava hipnotizado pela beleza daquele homem, mas também sabia que seu olhar insistente poderia estar passando uma visão diferente do queria passar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem de estatura mais baixa balançou a cabeça diversas vezes, fazendo o Park pensar o que estava acontecendo. Queria dirigir-se ao pequeno palco e perguntar-lhe se estava tudo bem ou se precisava de algo, mas sabia que estaria passando dos limites e não queria passar uma má impressão, ainda mais por não conhecê-lo e por encará-lo furtivamente sem vergonha alguma. Saiu de seus devaneios quando o barman depositou seus </span>
  <em>
    <span>drinks</span>
  </em>
  <span> perto de si, a qual tratou de agradecer e retornar seu caminho original à mesa com seu amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu amigo, Jongin, vibrou aos ver as bebidas, mas não se importou com sua reação, pois estava concentrado apenas no desconhecido que acabara de iniciar sua cantoria. Sua voz era a coisa mais bela que havia ouvido em meses… Era beirando a rouquidão, que atingia seu interior de uma forma avassaladora. Se tornava difícil não observá-lo com tanto ardor, uma vez que era viciante ouvi-lo e harmonizava com a beleza estrondosa que o desconhecido continha. Era difícil retirar o olhar dele e esperava que não estivesse passando uma má impressão a ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do palco, Kyungsoo dava o melhor de si em cantar aquela música tão bela, a qual seu principal objetivo com os demais era conseguir transparecer todos os sentimentos contidos naquela bela canção apenas com sua voz — o que, de fato, estava tendo êxito com aquilo, uma vez que os olhares estavam destinados apenas a Kyungsoo, especialmente de um ser aparentemente alto que estava o encarando desde o início da cantoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Do era o centro da atenção de todas aquelas pessoas daquele estabelecimento, onde conseguia visualizar algumas pessoas com as câmeras de seus celulares apontados para si. Aquilo era um pouco surreal, para falar a verdade. O moreno — quer dizer, os pontos fios que denotavam a coloração de seu cabelo — sentia-se eufórico, dando-o cada vez mais energia para continuar, principalmente por nos momentos em que olhava na direção de seus amigos, estes estavam tão eufóricos quanto Kyungsoo, sempre balançando os braços ou com seus sorrisos genuínos em seus rostos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todavia, ao olhar para a mesa ao lado, o desconhecido continuava a encará-lo, mas não era o mesmo olhar que as outras pessoas destinavam a si durante aquele curto tempo. Em diversos momentos seu olhar passava por todo o local e, como um imã, sempre parava naquele que o fazia abalar-se em níveis grandiosos. Aquilo não era normal; não era algo certo estar sentindo aquele queimor dentro se seu âmago por um simples olhar, como qualquer outro que era destinado a si naquela noite. Porém, aquele desconhecido estava lhe trazendo sentimentos inimagináveis e confusos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os últimos acordes da música estava dando seus primeiros indícios, e com isso, uma ideia um tanto quanto inusitada e maluca iniciava em sua mente. Quão </span>
  <em>
    <span>cara de pau </span>
  </em>
  <span>seria se ele se dirigisse a mesa do desconhecido e o perguntasse porquê de tantos olhares durante sua apresentação? A resposta seria não; não para aquela loucura que rondava seus pensamentos — e que, diga-se de passagem, tornava-se cada vez mais correta em sua visão à cada final de nota musical tocada e cada palavra cantada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os aplausos inundaram o local quando, enfim, sua canção terminara. Um sentimento de alegria por ver que cada indivíduo daquele bar havia se interessado por sua apresentação percorreu por todo o seu corpo. Era gratificante! O sorriso, ainda tímido, de Kyungsoo, era destinado a cada pessoa que o parava para cumprimentá-lo ou elogiá-lo, sempre destacando o quanto sua voz era bonita e única, o que fazia sentir-se ainda mais feliz — se é que isso poderia acontecer. O Do sempre negava com um belo sorriso no rosto quando os elogios excediam um pouco, mas sempre com bom humor para não passar como mal educado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo o caminho fora assim; cumprimentos, elogios e agradecimentos, mas apesar disso, seu pensamento era apenas um: dirigir-se à mesa do desconhecido e perguntá-lo — ou </span>
  <em>
    <span>tirar </span>
  </em>
  <span>satisfações — das encaradas que lhe eram destinadas por toda a apresentação. E estava decidido daquilo, reunindo coragem para fazer aquele ato tão diferente de seu habitual e que, com certeza, iria chocar seus amigos que estavam sentados na mesa ao lado do desconhecidos, que aliás, estavam em pé a sua espera para o felicitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E parecia que o desconhecido sabia de suas intenções, uma vez que ignorava as investidas de conversa do homem sentado ao seu lado, fixando os olhos inteiramente em Kyungsoo, a qual não fazia de rogado e o encarava da mesma forma. Ao chegar perto da mesa, sentou-se na única cadeira vaga, ainda encarando o desconhecido em todo o processo e disse:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Boa noite senhores, tudo bem? Me chamo Kyungsoo e queria conversar um pouco com você. — Os olhos fixos do Do denotavam em quem sua conversa direcionaria, mas isso não era uma surpresa. — Gostaria de saber o quê tanto me encarava, isso quando ainda estava me preparando, como também durante toda a apresentação — questionou, com um mínimo sorriso surgindo em seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Kyungsoo. Lindo nome, alias. Mas respondendo sua pergunta, acredita em amor à primeira vista?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atônito, este era seu estado ao ouvir aquilo. Amor à primeira vista? Como na música? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isso só poderia ser brincadeira</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensava Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Do, perplexo, encarava o desconhecido sem acreditar no que fora dito. O publicitário esperava que lhe fosse dito que havia ficado atraído por sua voz, ou até que havia o achado bonito — apesar de considerar o contrário de sua beleza questionável —, mas amor? Aquilo não era cogitado nas possibilidades surgidas em seus pensamentos, e caso fosse, seria a última, pois lhe causava uma estranheza enorme. Kyungsoo não era contra quem acreditava em amor à primeira vista, pelo contrário, respeitava as pessoas que comentavam consigo sobre o assunto. Todavia, não era algo que considerava para si próprio, e também não acreditava naquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhou para o desconhecido a sua frente com escárnio, soltando um breve risinho em complemento. Esperava pacientemente que o homem de fios escuros a sua frente dissesse que não passava de uma brincadeira, assim, lhe diria de forma honesta quais foram suas intenções com seus olhares furtivos destinados a si — finalmente. Contudo, não fora o que obteve em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jongin, pode dar uma volta pelo local? Existem aquelas máquinas de jogos que você gosta, o que acha? — O desconhecido apontava com o dedo os objetos, como se não estivesse fazendo nada de mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sua frente Kyungsoo olhava para a cena sem acreditar — a qual não era o único, visto que uma pequena platéia se formava em volta da mesa. A platéia referia-se aos amigos do Do, que aproximaram-se desacreditados no que o amigo estava fazendo, e também, como bom curiosos, queriam saber o que o amigo queria com o desconhecido. Jongin, por outro lado, encarava o amigo tão surpreso quanto Kyungsoo; havia notado o interesse de Chanyeol no cantor, mas não esperava que fosse expulso da mesa para que o amigo conseguisse ficar a sós com alguém que nem conhecia direito. Derrotado, Jongin lançou um último olhar raivoso ao amigo e saiu da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então Kyungsoo, gostaria de beber alguma coisa? — Com um leve sorriso sedutor nos lábios, questionou o Park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O publicitário encarava o homem ainda surpreso, mas agora consigo próprio. Era um pouco surreal ter tido coragem em dirigir-se à mesa de um desconhecido que estava o encarando em sua apresentação, como todos as outras pessoas no recinto. Deixou seu corpo pender para trás no encosto da cadeira e virou a cabeça para pedir socorro a seus amigos, porém, Minseok e Jongdae estavam encarando-o, possivelmente sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, pois não era de seu feitio fazer tal ato. Contudo, a atitude a seguir dos amigos o deixou em um leve estado de pânico, já que eles piscaram seus olhos simultaneamente e saíram dali calmamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo voltou a olhar o desconhecido, este que agora estava o encarando sem entender os movimentos anteriores que havia vivenciado. Era notório que o Do havia perdido toda a coragem que estava reunindo durante o final da apresentação e o tempo em que se dirigia à mesa do homem desconhecido, mas o que poderia fazer? O Do estava em estado de adrenalina extrema em todos esses momentos, e por isso tivera a súbita ideia de confrontá-lo. Mas pensando agora, foi uma péssima ideia. Não o conhecia, não sabia de sua índole, não sabia absolutamente nada do rapaz, porém, o único culpado disso era ele próprio, que decidiu ser uma boa ideia fazer essa loucura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo, tudo bem? — o rapaz perguntou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Do continuava a encarar o Park — mesmo que ainda não soubesse o nome completo do desconhecido — sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra e, de certa forma, tal ato estava o deixando um tanto nervoso. Por outro lado, Kyungsoo iniciava em sua mente uma enumeração das possibilidades que teria dali para frente — a qual eram poucas, vale ressaltar. O publicitário poderia encerrar a conversa e ir a procura dos amigos no estabelecimento, ou apenas poderia deixar as </span>
  <em>
    <span>coisas rolarem e ver no que daria</span>
  </em>
  <span>, como dizia o grande </span>
  <em>
    <span>filósofo </span>
  </em>
  <span>— e amigo — Kim Minseok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao fim da grande discussão mental na mente do Do, concluiu que se fugisse iria se arrepender e, possivelmente, ficaria se martirizando por dias a fio e incomodaria seus amigos com essa questão. Seu propósito daquela noite era se divertir — apesar dos seus planos terem sido designados após o convite dos amigos — e o desconhecido estava disposto a ajudá-lo neste quesito. Então, que mal faria aceitar a bebida e se divertir com o belo homem sentado à sua frente? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Esperava que nenhuma, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pensava o Do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, tudo bem… Estava apenas divagando sobre algo. — Sorriu, o que fez o desconhecido relaxar sua postura que estava um pouca rígida. — Sobre a bebida, aceitaria uma tequila — emendou sua resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certo… Tequila. Irei buscar as bebidas no bar, peço que espere, caso não for o incomodá-lo. — O Do negou levemente com um balançar de cabeça, retirando logo após a carteira do seu bolso para fornecer o dinheiro para as bebidas ao rapaz. — Por favor, não precisa. As bebidas são por minha conta. — Sem esperar uma resposta de Kyungsoo, o desconhecido dirigiu-se em passos lentos ao bar para solicitar as bebidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo observava o desconhecido em seu caminhada até o bar. Era inegável o quanto o homem chamava atenção fazendo algo tão simples como caminhar para pedir algumas míseras bebidas; algumas mulheres, como também alguns homens, o secavam sem pudor algum, apenas ficavam lá olhando incansavelmente esperando um momento para atacar. Achava engraçado, para falar a verdade, pois não era de seu feitio fazer aquilo — até conhecer o desconhecido, guardem isso em suas mentes, meus caros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem de fios escuros parou em frente a bancada de bebidas, chamando graciosamente com um acenar o barman. Da mesa onde estava, Kyungsoo passou seus olhos meticulosamente pela parte de trás do corpo do desconhecido. Não poderia negar que, além de apresentar uma beleza descomunal, ele tinha um corpo muito belo… Na verdade, era um corpo musculoso, que denota horas e horas de prática na academia; a área das costas eram as que mais chamavam atenção, justamente por apresentarem ombros demasiadamente largos e trabalhados em músculo, constava o Do — mesmo que o Park estivesse vestido em suas vestes pretas minimalistas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o homem virou-se, os olhos de Kyungsoo passaram das costas para o peitoral largo e igualmente malhado do rapaz no mesmo instante, antes de subir o olhar para o rosto do desconhecido. Os dois encaravam-se com o mesmo ardor e, sem pudor algum em seus atos; naquele momento, existiam apenas eles naquele pequeno Karaokê Bar e nada iria atrapalhar  aquele ato que estava trazendo sentimentos tão gostosos para ambos, que, em seus anos de vivência de flertes não havia acontecido por parte do Do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo se limitava a gravar o belo rosto do desconhecido, afinal, não sabia se iria encontrar o rapaz novamente após aquela noite; na verdade, o publicitário nem sabia se queria ter algo com o desconhecido futuramente, já que não haviam iniciado uma conversa com o indivíduo, assim, não tinha conhecimento sobre ele. Já Chanyeol pensava o quão sortudo fora em conhecer, mesmo que de uma forma um tanto quanto inesperada, pois não passava em seus pensamentos que o mais baixo iria confrontá-lo sobre suas encaradas nadas discretas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O publicitário endireitou sua postura ao notar que o desconhecido estava apanhando as bebidas de ambos, e notando que ele já virava-se para retornar a mesa, Kyungsoo passou a olhar para ele, tentando não desviar o olhar do rapaz de fios escuros em nenhum momento, pois queria transparecer sua concepção daquela noite para o homem. E o escritor não ficava atrás, já que encarava o Do da mesma forma para transparecer a mesmas sensações que almejava, e lá no fundo, esperava que o Do estivesse compreendendo tanto quanto estava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As passadas do desconhecido eram lentas em seu regresso, ainda mais por trazer consigo os dois copos de bebidas alcoólicas. Era gracioso visualizar aquele homem todo grande e musculoso, com um leve sorrisinho beirando ao dissimulado estampado em seus lábios. Ao chegar à mesa, o rapaz pôs o copo da bebida e sentou-se à sua frente, encarando-o novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então, você sabe meu nome, mas não sei o seu, caro desconhecido. — Sorriu após o fim da frase. De fato, o desconhecido sabia um pouquinho a mais que Kyungsoo, a qual deixava-o em vantagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu nome é Park Chanyeol, caro Kyungsoo — disse o, agora, não tão desconhecido assim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na concepção do Do, o nome era muito lindo e, além disso, combinava com o moreno. Era inegável o quanto Kyungsoo queria conhecer o Park, não ficando apenas em nomes ou perguntas superficiais sobre como fora seu dia, cores favoritas ou qualquer informação relacionada a isso. Queria conhecer verdadeiramente Chanyeol; saber de onde veio, o que faz, no que se diverte, dentre tantas coisas mais. Kyungsoo não sabia exatamente o porquê se interessava tanto pelo Park inesperadamente, pois apenas tiveram algumas meras trocas de olhares, mas em algum lugar de sua mente, incitava-o a fazer isso, pois era algo correto, por mais clichê que fosse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol não aguentava mais ficar naquele silêncio apenas observando o baixinho à sua frente. Por isso, iniciou a conversa, perguntando-lhe sobre algo que, por mais que não soubesse, o Do passaria longe em responder por achar superficial demais:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Apesar de ser algo satisfatório te observar, pois você é muito bonito, quero saber mais sobre você, caso não tenha problema. — Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios do Do, e o Park entendeu aquilo como um consentimento para continuar sua mais nova tarefa. — Algum motivo a mais lhe traz aqui, a não ser relaxar após uma semana estressante?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Típica pergunta clichê</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensou Kyungsoo. Porém, não podia o crucificar por estar iniciando uma possível conversa daquela forma, afinal, eram estranhos e torna-se mais íntimo — ou apenas próximo — era uma tarefa um pouco difícil, na concepção do Do. Todos a sua volta sabiam o quanto era recluso e se limitava a não iniciar novas amizades ou possíveis </span>
  <em>
    <span>paqueras </span>
  </em>
  <span>por não ter o tato de iniciar uma boa conversa que prendesse a pessoa que estava interessado. Assim, deixava todo o trabalho pesado para a pessoa alheia, pois poderia tirar suas próprias conclusões a partir daquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Na verdade não. Meus planos iniciais eram um banho quentinho, acompanhados posteriormente de uma cama igualmente quentinha para uma noite de sono merecida — comentou, tomando um gole de sua bebida demoradamente, fazendo com que o olhos do Park se direcionassem para os lábios em formato de coração do Do. — Porém,  meus amigos insistiram em vir nesse local comemorar mais um final de mês produtivo, e diga-se de passagem, exaustivo. Mas e você, o que o traz aqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A resposta veio demoradamente, uma vez que o olhar do Park estava parado nos lábios cheinhos do Do. Era impossível que Chanyeol não direcionasse sua atenção naqueles lábios chamativos que o faziam pensar em mil e uma possibilidades em sua mente, a maioria das formas mais indecentes possíveis. Mas o que Chanyeol poderia fazer se aquele pequeno local era tão convidativo? O Park esperava cativar o Do durante esse tempo em que estivessem juntos para que, futuramente, pudesse beijar aqueles lábios apetitosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um pigarrear se fez audível para Chanyeol, que balançou a cabeça algumas vezes para retornar no ponto principal daquela conversa que nem havia se iniciado ao certo. Um pouco envergonhado por ter sido pego </span>
  <em>
    <span>no flagra </span>
  </em>
  <span>— apesar do moreno não estar sendo nenhum pouco discreto —, Chanyeol redirecionou seu olhar novamente a Kyungsoo e disse:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estamos no mesmo barco. Jongin, o cara que estava sentado ao meu lado, surgiu na minha casa me obrigando a sair com ele, sem chances de convencê-lo do contrário. E olha que foram diversas tentativas, mas sem sucesso, como pode ver. — Kyungsoo assentiu, rindo levemente. Estava estranhando a si mesmo por soltar esses risinhos, pois não era alguém que sorria com facilidade na frente de pessoas estranhas — apesar de estar começando a conhecer o Park aos poucos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E qual era o seu objetivo para essa noite antes de ser arrastado para cá? — perguntou o Do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jogar Among Us — respondeu instantaneamente o Park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol observou aos poucos o rosto de Kyungsoo mudar-se da expressão beirada ao sério com seu típico sorrisinho nos lábios, para uma breve gargalhada, aliás muito gostosa de se ouvir. Os ombros do Do encolhiam-se um pouco à medida que ria, se intensificando ao tentar conter-se de seu momento risonho. Ouvia vez ou outra alguns pedidos de desculpas em meio à risadas, mas não se importava. Era bonita aquela visão que estava presenciando, a qual queria de deliciar por mais algum tempo, pena que o Do não compartilhava dos mesmos pensamentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpa, Chanyeol — disse, ainda com a mão em frente à sua boca, tentando tapar os risinhos que insistiam em surgir ao focar no homem de fios escuros. — É cômico imaginar um cara de seu porte, sentado em frente ao computador jogando. Me desculpe pelo inconveniente, se te magoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fique sabendo, sr. Do que, meu passatempo preferido é jogar online com meus amigos virtuais. De certa forma, me acalma depois de um dia cheio de trabalho — completou Chanyeol enquanto via o homem apoiar os braços sobre à mesa, totalmente relaxado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendo. Cada um se diverte do seu jeito, não é mesmo? Eu, por exemplo, gosto de ficar em casa apreciando uma boa música clássica enquanto leio um livro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É… Por um acaso, consigo perceber o quanto isso combina com você, mesmo conhecendo-o há pouco tempo. Consigo até, visualizar você fazendo tais atos. — Kyungsoo assentiu, tomando mais um gole de sua bebida. Mesmo que estivessem a pouco tempo conversando, o Do já conseguia de habituar totalmente a aquele olhar avassalador, que estava o atingindo de uma forma grandiosa. Chegava até ser esquisito, ao seu ver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Todos falam isso, mas ninguém quer participar dos meus programas excêntricos, como falam. Acham chato demais, vê se pode? — Kyungsoo perguntou retoricamente, simplesmente para chamar a atenção do maior, o que de fato surtiu efeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Particularmente não sou muito chegado nesses programas, mas posso tirar um tempo para te acompanhar. — Chanyeol respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mão do Park, que até então estava apoiada na mesa, calmamente movimentou-se deslizando sobre a madeira, parando no meio do caminho, como se precisasse de algo para continuar. Kyungsoo não estava compreendendo qual era o objetivo do moreno com este simples ato, ainda mais pelo fato do Park o encarar em todo o decorrer e paralisação do ato. — Sério? Se não estiver brincando, irei cobra-lo futuramente — Sibilou Kyungsoo em um tom baixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode cobrar, irei realizar com o maior prazer — respondeu o Park, em uma fala mansa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sorriu, meio anestesiado pela simples frase dita pelo moreno. Mesmo que não quissesse, era inegável que o que fora dito pelo maior havia trazido juntamente um sentimento novo e um tanto esquisito se apossasse de si, fazendo martelar em sua mente o que exatamente era aquilo — apesar de ter um leve presentimento do que seria. Era notório, agora, que o moreno à sua frente estava dando uma brecha para que o Do entendesse suas pretensões e, quem sabe, começasse a correspondê-lo — o que, após ter notados tais atos, seria isso que o Do faria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O publicitário ouvia o Park contar as peripécias que havia feito para tentar convencer o amigo, pois requisitou mais detalhes para que pudesse assimilar os eventos atuais e tomar coragem para fazer algo. Enquanto ouvia o moreno declamar os acontecimentos, limitou-se a retirar o braço esquerdo que estava disposto em sua perto, pondo-o logo após sobre a mesa. Viu quando o Park capturou tal movimento, uma vez que seu olhos se moveram rapidamente em direção ao braço posto sobre a mesa, mas logo retornando a olhá-lo nos olhos. Esperava que o maior conseguisse notar suas pequena mudanças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— … E por fim, agradeço a Jongin por ter sido tão insistente em me trazer aqui, pois teria perdido um dos melhores momentos dessa semana, senão o melhor. — Finalizou a frase com um belo sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aos poucos, os dedos de Chanyeol que estavam mais contidos, começaram a relaxar, a qual ficaram parcialmente esticados sobre a mesa, bem perto de sua mão também esticada. Faltava apenas um pequeno pedacinho para alcançar as mãos bonitas de Park Chanyeol e apertá-las. E isso, de uma deixava-o nervoso, pois segurar mãos com as veias tão expressivas quanto o do moreno era contagiante; chegava até ser estranho estar agindo dessa forma tão questionável, mas o que poderia fazer? O Park estava, aos poucos, o enlouquecendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem esperar mais nenhum minuto, mexeu os seus dedos de uma forma que ficassem cada vez mais perto dos dedos de Chanyeol. Era incrível em como seu coração iniciava uma batida mais rápida, em puro entusiasmo por fazer algo tão simples, mas que poderia ser tão grande ao mesmo tempo. O bar naquele momento pareceu estar mais silencioso devido aquilo, mas era apenas era uma ilusão de sua mente por estar extasiado. Olhou para o Park e, finalmente, pôs sua mão em cima da dele, apertando-a gentilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sua mão por diversas vezes ficou em cima da mesa, mas fiquei com receio de segurá-la e você não gostar do ato — Chanyeol disse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe se não dei abertura para isso. Sou um pouco lerdo em quesitos flertes ou qualquer coisas relacionado a isso — Sincero, Kyungsoo respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Este pequeno — senão gigante — detalhe fora algo que tentava mudar aos longos do anos, principalmente na época da faculdade, onde conseguia ser mais relaxado e não se preocupar com tantas coisas como atualmente. Porém, o destino, a vida, ou seja qualquer outra entidade não quis que tal fato mudasse, sendo hoje em dia esta pessoa que demora a notar sinais de que terceiros estão interessados em si, dificultando um pouco sua vida amorosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E seria difícil não dizer que passou por diversos sufocos por causa disso, principalmente por não ser compreendido por seus pretendentes, e até por amigos de seu convívio. Dessa forma, era agradecido por ter amigos tão bons quanto os Kim’s que sempre o ajudavam e o incentivavam a fazer vários coisas em sua vida, como as de hoje. Tê-lo convencido a ir cantar sozinho após muitos meses sem realizar tal ato, trouxe diversas lembranças e nos momentos a qual queria se recordar. Uma delas se tratava da pessoa a sua frente, com um sorriso lindo enquanto segura sua mão e olhava para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração batia cada vez mais descompensado a cada minuto que passava ao lado do Park, o que era algo inusitado; nunca havia se sentido em seus muitos anos de vida, mas como dizia sua querida mãe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>havia uma primeira vez para tudo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, por mais tarde que fosse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me diga Kyungsoo, no que você trabalha? Estou curioso para saber mais sobre você — perguntou o Park. E, com rapidez o respondeu, querendo iniciar o mais rápido possível para não perder tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muitas e muitas outras perguntas vieram após aquela resposta, tanto por parte de Kyungsoo quanto de Chanyeol. Ambos ansiavam em se conhecerem a cada segundo, minuto e hora que passava, tornando o tempo cada vez mais curto para eles. Naquela noite, descobriram diversos artefatos em comum, desde filmes, comidas e restaurantes — por mais que o Do achasse um pouco clichê diversos tópicos posto à mesa. Não se importaram em explanar mais sobre seus trabalhos, a qual o Do ficou encantado e surpreso em saber que Chanyeol era um escritor muito famoso na indústria literária.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por mais que fosse um risco contar tanto de suas vidas pessoais e profissionais, aquele simples ato parecia certo na visão dos dois homens. Cada mínimo detalhe contado fazia com que o publicitário se sentisse mais leve e confortável com toda a situação, já para o editor estava cada vez mais encantado pelo jeito tímido e recluso do baixinho; simplesmente ficava preso nos detalhes faciais de quando o pequeno ria, ou quando seus olhinhos se arregalaram por ter ouvido algo que o deixasse surpreso. Era fascinante e lindo ao mesmo tempo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A conversa estava se desenvolvendo tão bem que se perderam no horário, sendo que se surpreenderam quando Minseok e Jongdae chegaram em suas mesas, ainda que tímidos por estarem atrapalhando o momento do Do, e o avisaram que estavam indo embora. Surpreso, conferiu o horário e constatou que estava muito tarde, e que, por estarem tão absortos em se conhecerem que nem se tocaram no horário, ou no estabelecimento cadas vez mais vazio conforme a hora passava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez, Kyungsoo estava surpreso consigo por ter se </span>
  <em>
    <span>entregado </span>
  </em>
  <span>tanto ao momento com Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrumaram seus pertences rapidamente, como seus amigos dizendo-o que estavam esperando no carro, deixando-o sozinho mais uma vez com escritor. Chanyeol o levou até o lado de fora, certificando-se de avisar o amigo que faria tal ato e que o esperasse para irem embora. Em todo o decorrer do percurso, o Park mantinha-se com as mãos entrelaçadas consigo, trazendo um conforto enorme para o pequeno Do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do lado de fora, o silêncio voltou a reinar entre ambos. A verdade era que não queriam se desgrudar, queriam passar mais algum tempo junto para se conhecerem ainda mais, pois aquilo tornou-se algo tão importante em suas vidas, principalmente para Kyungsoo. Estavam de frente, agora com as duas mãos entrelaçadas, balançando-as levemente, como dois adolescentes apaixonados; sorrisos tímidos adornavam os lábios de cada um, sem que cada um quisesse quebrar o clima tão gostoso que rondava-os.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas, como a noite estava no fim, alguém precisava dar o início a despedida, pois isso Chanyeol tornou a falar:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Adorei muito te conhecer e passar esse tempo contigo. Apenas com a conversa tive a impressão que já te conhecia a muito tempo, o que é um pouco estranho, para falar a verdade — disse Chanyeol. — Mas queria continuar o que estávamos fazendo aqui no bar. O que acha? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pergunta, feita de forma insegurança, foi prontamente aceita por Kyungsoo, que logo retirou seu celular do bolso da calça estendendo ao escritor para que pudesse cadastrar seu número no aparelho. O mesmo foi feito por Chanyeol, pois ainda que tivesse a esperança — ou a certeza — de que o publicitário iria responder afirmativamente se pedido, não poderia criar esperanças demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com os aparelhos guardados em seus bolsos, e com os rapazes bem pertos um do outro, uma tensão arteira instalou-se em volta deles. Kyungsoo vez ou outra mordia seus lábios, tentando conter o desejo que surgira em seu interior em beijar o moreno, já o Park não tirava os olhos dos lábios carnudos em formato de coração do baixinho à sua frente. Era inegável a vontade de Chanyeol em beijar Kyungsoo, mas não faria isso sem que este desse um sinal explícito que desejava o mesmo ato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando as mãos do Do pousaram em seu peito, Chanyeol sabia que aquele era um sinal para que o beijasse. Sem esperar, pôs suas mãos nos quadris de Kyungsoo apertando-os delicadamente, como um sinal para que o publicitário iniciasse o beijo. E foi justamente o que ele fizera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As mãos que outrora estavam no peito de Chanyeol, subiram devagar em direção ao pescoço, sendo que um envolveu este local que fazia com que arrepios percorrem, deixando um leve sorriso sacana nos lábios de Kyungsoo. Sem esperar mais, aproximou-se de Chanyeol deixando um leve selar dos lábios cheios do escritor, e logo após mais outro e outro. Porém, o Park estava farto de apenas selinhos, e em um destes, tentou aprofundar o beijo, que logo foi concedido pelo Do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma das mãos de Kyungsoo saira do pescoço, destinado aos fios escuros de Chanyeol, a qual puxava levemente quando o beijo tornava-se mais intenso. Mil e um pensamentos rondavam a mente de ambos os homens, mas o principal era o motivo por não terem se beijado antes; algo tão gostoso, que, quanto mais o tempo passava, mas queriam daquele beijo que não ansiavam tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o ar faltou-lhes, se afastaram lentamente, ainda nas mesmas posições. Selares eram deixados pelo escritor nos lábios do publicitário, como forma de prolongar mais o tempo para que não se soltasse. Todavia, estava tarde e seus amigos os esperavam em seus respectivos carros e, além disso, não queriam pular as partes de um futuro relacionamento que poderia nascer entre ambos. Assim, mesmo que a contragosto, soltaram-se, deixando as mãos unidas por mais alguns minutos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não queria te deixar ir… — disse Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Também não quero ir, mas prometo te mandar uma mensagem assim que chegar em casa para que possamos combinarmos de nos encontrarmos novamente. Prometo! — respondeu Kyungsoo, com um leve sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aproximou-se novamente de Chanyeol, deixando um último selar antes de se virar e caminhar em direção ao carro dos amigos. Decidiu não olhar para atrás, pois se caso o fizesse, voltaria para os braços do mais velho sem pestanejar. Entretanto, por mais que os últimos momentos foram feitos de forma rápida, o Do sabia que muitos outros momentos viriam pela frente, e principalmente, muitos novos beijos.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>